


Ice Skates and Warm Kisses

by deansmultitudes



Series: Mistletoe and fireworks [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Town, Dates, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: Charlie surprises Lisa with a special date in the cold of the winter air.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Lisa Braeden
Series: Mistletoe and fireworks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578895
Kudos: 3





	Ice Skates and Warm Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tco for beta

The layer of fresh snow squeaks beneath Lisa’s feet with each hasty step. She was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. Stupid traffic. The evening’s way too cold to keep someone waiting. She picks up her pace, turning her strides into a jog and quietly hoping it won’t end with her slipping and landing on her face.

The snow gets stiffer and more slippery as she nears the square and her boots are not cut out for that. She makes a mental note of never again putting looks before safety, even on a date.

But at least from here, even among the pairs and groups of people passing by, she can already spot the cascade of red locks flowing from under a bright yellow wool hat in the warm light of a stylized street lantern. The hair, the bold colors of her attire, they’re unmistakable and Lisa can’t hold back a smile that stays on her lips as she approaches Charlie.

“Hey, Charlie, I’m sorry I kept you wai—”

Charlie cuts Lisa off with a quick, tender kiss, her cold fingers beneath Lisa’s chin.

“It’s fine, waiting wasn’t so bad,” Charlie says, but Lisa’s attention is on her cold palm.

Lisa wraps both her hands around it and brings it to her lips. She kisses the tips of Charlie’s fingers and breathes on it to warm it up.

“Where are your gloves?” She’s aware she’s being too much of a mom, but she doesn’t care. She’s not letting Charlie’s fingers freeze off—she’s gonna need them for all that typing she does.

“They’re in my pocket,” Charlie answers cheerfully. “But you can keep doing that.”

Lisa snorts and pushes Charlie’s hand away playfully. But as soon as the gloves are on, Charlie’s palm slips back into Lisa’s and they enter the square.

It’s not much of a Christmas town. Rather a few rows of wooden, cottage-shaped stalls taking up the entire west side of the main square, leaving narrow paths, filled to the brim with people. Inside the stalls, people in thick winter jackets, with red cheeks peeking under their hats, sell the local delicacies and hand-made Christmas ornaments.

From the speakers, somewhere ahead, an easy, Christmas music carries through the air.

They wander slowly, taking in their surroundings and the atmosphere. It’s not much but for the first time this winter, Lisa’s finally feeling the spark of Christmas spirit. And it’s high time too. Maybe she should have come here sooner.

“I was surprised when you picked this place,” Lisa drops off-handedly.

Though they don’t hurry, Lisa can sense the purpose in Charlie’s steps and she doesn’t try to veer off the path, even when the sweet smell of hot chocolate makes her mouth water.

“Well, it is Christmas,” Charlie says, but the conviction in her voice rings hollow.

After all, she hasn’t had a family to celebrate Christmas with since she was just a kid. Lisa can only imagine how difficult this time of year, this hail of happy families coming from every commercial on the TV must have been to her.

“And you’re a big fan?” Lisa asks, hiding her skepticism.

“I am when I have someone to spend it with.”

Lisa smiles softly and squeezes Charlie’s hand. This is going to be their first Christmas together and it feels so right. Though it is a little nerve-wracking, trying to make things perfect for Charlie—the last few days at home have been filled with baking and decorating cookies, draping lights around the windows and railings; the tree’s been standing in the central spot of the living room for weeks now.

“Actually, it’s not about the Christmas spirit at all,” Charlie admits after a moment.

Lisa raises an eyebrow at her, but before she can prod further, the pass the last stall and their destination reveals itself to her. Taking up about a quarter of the square, bordered by tall boards there’s a mildly crowded  _ ice rink _ .

“You’re not serious,” Lisa says, biting her lip. Sure, the best thing about dating new people is the unpredictability that tends to give way to the comfort of the routine later on. A skating date is definitely something Lisa didn’t see coming.

“I told you to wear comfortable pants.”

Lisa shouldn’t be so nervous. Back in the day, she wasn’t horrible at skating. Good balance and control of her body is definitely one of the perks of doing yoga. But it’s been way too long since she had skates on her feet. She’s not that young anymore.

“I haven’t tried that since Ben was little!”

Charlie shrugs. “Been a while for me too, but I’m sure it’s like riding a bike.”

Lisa decides to give the idea the benefit of the doubt since she’s obviously not getting out of skating tonight.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun,” Charlie encourages, pulling Lisa toward the skate rental booth.

There’s quite a line there, but the wait doesn’t feel too long when it’s filled with Charlie’s rambling. She fills Lisa on everything that’s been going on in her life for the last two weeks since their previous date. Having Charlie out of her reach for so long is frustrating, but Lisa’s quite used to the long-distance thing. And it gives them more things to talk about. It’s quite fascinating, the way Charlie manages to talk about the ghosts she tracked and banished, and the movies she watched in one breath.

“The whole fake Krampus thing inspired me to read up on different Christmas traditions,” Charlie says, bent down, pulling at the laces of the black figure skates. “In Iceland, everyone gifts each other books and I think I wanna move there.”

Lisa chuckles. “I guess that solves one problem for me,” she says, outstretching a hand for Charlie to help her stand up from the bench. Now she only has to find a great novel Charlie hasn’t read yet. “I love having a low-maintenance girlfriend.”

Charlie’s eyes grow wide, her mouth opens in an o-shape and Lisa suddenly realizes how badly she messed up.

“Did you just spill you’re my Secret Santa?”

Lisa can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. “I said no such thing!” she blurts out, attempting to save the situation. 

It’s Lisa’s turn to flush red. “I said no such thing! What I meant is that you’ll be getting nothing but books from me for every occasion for the rest of your life.”

Cold dread overcomes her as the words spill out of her mouth, but there’s nothing she can do to stop them or take them back. She and Charlie have only been dating for a few months. This isn’t time for this sort of oaths.

_ Come on, Lisa, since when are you so bad at this? _ Lisa chastises herself, and quietly, she adds, “Figuratively, that is.”

But Charlie, to Lisa’s relief, only laughs. “Well, now I’m counting on it,” she chirps, gently elbowing Lisa, as they totter closer to the gate. “I want all the books.”

“You got it.”

Lisa’s so weak for dorks like her.

Hiding a smile behind her scarf, she curves her arm around Charlie’s waist, pulls her close—for stability and warmth—as they wait for the Zamboni to exit the rink. She can’t help glancing at the ice and the wide, white surface seems to glare menacingly right back at her.

Then the gate opens and a small crowd of people slowly pours out into the rink, sucking Lisa and Charlie in with them.

Charlie finds Lisa’s and holds on to it rightly, as the sharp blades of their skates clink against the ice. Following Charlie’s lead, Lisa pushes herself off with one foot to stop blocking the entrance and join the swirl of excited people already half-way through circling the rink.

A little awkward at first, they take it slow, staying close to the boards, as the people pass by them.

“Come on, I won’t let you fall,” Charlie says bravely, over the surrounding clatter, though her uneven movements and her free hand hovering by the boards might be saying something else.

But it’s okay, because Lisa won’t let Charlie fall, either. Hopefully.

She pushes harder, taking a longer stride. Her balance is just fine but their safe speed hardly counts as that. They work out a faster pace, a steadier one, with smooth movement, keeping their bodies at even velocity.

From there, it’s easier than Lisa thought it would be. They make a full circle in no time, then another one. Though her cheeks are freezing in the winter air, Lisa’s feeling warm and fuzzy, and it’s not just from the exercise, not just from the laughter she can’t hold back.

“This was an awesome idea, Char,” she says, leaning closer.

“How could you doubt me?” Charlie says in mock offense, but her wide, elated grin gives her away.

Lisa lets out a chuckle. “I won’t dare that ever again.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Charlie says, twisting her body towards Lisa.

It’s a mistake. One of her skates collides with the other and sends Charlie staggering backward. Trying to save herself, she wobbles back and forth as her feet fumble, and though Lisa’s grip is still strong, she knows she’s losing her.

But she’s not gonna let her fall.

Out of some unknown instinct, Lisa cuts to the side and, with her whole body, pushes Charlie at the boards. It’s a risky move, but it’s close enough and they make it. Charlie’s back slams into the plywood, Lisa crashes into her.

“Ouch,” Charlie groans, once get back the breath Lisa punched out of her.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Lisa asks, concerned, pulling away, but only slightly, her arms holding onto the boards on both sides of Charlie.

Charlie seems a little out of it when she looks at her with a goofy smile and, for a second, Lisa’s actually worried her rescue might have harmed Charlie more than the fall would have.

“I think you just saved my life.”

“Just your cute ass.”

“That’s what I said,” Charlie whispers, wagging her eyebrows.

Well, she’s definitely fine.

And she’s so close. Her cheeks red, her eyes sparkling with joy, the fragrance of banana chapstick on her lips. The fine snowflakes swirl in the air between them, in this very moment, as if they’re in a silly Christmas rom-com, and Lisa leans forward to close the distance.

For a moment, the people around them, the sound of tacky music, cold air smacking their faces, all cease to exist.

It’s not their first kiss, by far, but it’s their first kiss here. Their first kiss in the cold of the winter. And Lisa realizes she wants to kiss Charlie everywhere for the first time; in coffee shops and by the quiet buzz of Charlie’s computer set, in the laundry room and in every book store in the state.

“So, you still feeling up to it?” Lisa asks when they break away, all too soon, but it’s a public place, after all.

“Hell yes,” Charlie replies without hesitation. “We paid for the whole hour. Besides,” she adds, grasping Lisa’s hand, “we’re pretty great at it.”

Lisa huffs out a laugh. “We sure are,” she says, pulling Charlie back into the flow of other people. “But afterward, you’re buying me hot chocolate for saving your ass—I mean life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always very much appreciated!
> 
> Find this story on [tumblr](https://deansmultitudes.tumblr.com/post/189762724949/ice-skates-and-warm-kisses-charlie-x-lisa-fluff)


End file.
